Electrostatic spray nozzle assemblies are utilized for spraying coatings, lubricating fluids and other liquids in various manufacturing processes. To effect adequate liquid particle breakdown for the desired spray application, it often is necessary to further utilize pressurized air.
In some installations, it is necessary that the spray nozzle assemblies have a relatively long nozzle body with the spray nozzle at the discharge end located a relatively long distance from the liquid inlet, pressurized atomizing air inlet, and high voltage cable connection for the spray nozzle assembly. It can be difficult to properly assemble, install or repair the spray nozzle assemblies in such installations, and improper or imprecise assembly of such spray nozzles and charging electrodes can result in high voltage leakage that can significantly effect the operating efficiency of the spray operation.